Family
by Angel2021
Summary: My third Cal/ Ethan story. I feel I can now put up a summary for this story. Caleb goes in to hospital for his surgery, and still hasn't told Ethan about it, but will his younger brother be there when he wakes?
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written for Cal and Ethan lately, I guess I've suffered lack of inspiration, but now I want to start again. This doesn't follow storylines in the show. And, I'm not too keen on this. **

**I also don't like the title of this. I think this will be a multi - chapter story, but please don't quote me on that as I have another account which I am (now) admittedly struggling with. **

**I don't want to give away what the story is about as (I think ) it will become clear towards the end of the story. **

* * *

><p><span>Family.<span>

Cal had always looked after himself. He ate right, but had the odd 'blowout' once in a while, didn't everybody? He exercised by going on jogs around the estate where him and Ethan lived because they'd both agreed on sharing a flat and not live in two separate ones.

"Caleb?" Ethan called, he was in his running gear.

Cal looked up, he was not in work today so he was chilling out and was planning on meeting Max and Tom later for a pint.

"I'm going for a run " Ethan informed, his older brother, as he bent down and tied his shoelaces.

Cal just nodded his response as the door opened and then, minutes, later closed, leaving Cal alone. He sighed as he forget about the pub with his colleagues, something much more important on his mind.

* * *

><p>Cal walked in to the hospital, head down as he walked in the direction of where he needed to be. He sat down with a sigh, wishing he'd at least, told Ethan, but he didn't want to burden his younger brother, especially as he'd just returned to work after being given the 'fit to work' talk by Connie, although Zoe had told him to take it easy.<p>

Cal looked up at the sign and paled. As he was in the department where they checked for testicular cancer in men..


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a while, I know, but writers block, for all stories. Hope everyone had a Happy New Year last night. :D**

**This is not my best, but I already had most of it, written and didn't want to delete it. **

* * *

><p><span>Family<span>

Chapter 2. 

Caleb was nervous as he looked towards the sign that read 'Oncology' He wondered if he was worrying about nothing. He spotted a woman come out of the

Usually, Cal would flirt with a pretty woman, and she was pretty with long blonde hair, clear skin and brown eyes. She was stressed in a uniform of a white smock and black pants, bit like a midwife. "Caleb Knight " She said, reading from the file she was holding.

"It's Cal " He told her. Even his boss, Zoe, called him that. The only person to not call him Cal, was his now deceased mother.

Cal stood up and followed the woman in to the room.

The doctor explained what was going to happen, and as a doctor Cal knew.

Cal was lay on a bed, in a gown, as a doctor examined. He sighed, he himself, was a doctor, you'd have thought that he'd be the one examining patients. He was having an ultrasound to determine the size of the potential tumour.

Because of the short wait Cal was soon seen and had walked in trying to act strong and confident.

"I have your results here " The doctor told him.

Cal did what he never did, he waited.

"I'm sorry to say It's stage 4 " The doctor explained.

Cal nodded and stepped outside as he saw Ethan. Taking a deep breath he ignored Max's, Lofty's and Noel's protestations that he should come for a pint knowing that he needed to go home and prepare for the operation which would take place in a few weeks time.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Cal goes in for his operation but will Ethan be there when he wakes up?<strong>

**Just think I should explain in most of my stories (including other account) Zoe is still Clinical Lead, I can write Connie briefly but not a lot. **

**Does anybody know the name of Cal's and Ethan's Mum, I'm sure it was revealed in Ethan's first episode, but I remember and having looked on both Cal and Ethan's wiki's all it says is deceased mother. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been ages since I last updated, I just didn't know where I was going with this story, but I have a bit of an idea now. Thank you for the reviews, **

**Sorry, for any spelling/ grammar mistakes, I'm currently sitting in darkness as I write this as my lamp went out while I was watching Casualty last Saturday.**

* * *

><p><span>Family<span>

Chapter 3 

Cal looked around his flat to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, he was going in to hospital for a few days for his operation and, not that he would admit it to anyone, not even Ethan, but the older man was scared. But he couldn't show that weakness. He walked in to the hallway and picked his wallet, phone, and then he got in to the taxi.

"Holby City Hospital " He told the driver, once he'd sat back and put his seatbelt on and the driver drove.

Once, the taxi was parked in the car - park Cal undid the belt and jumped out of the car. He handed the driver two £20's and then grabbed his bag as the taxi driove off.

In silence, he headed in to the hospital and Cal unpacked his things and put on the gown that the hospital provided, which was on the bed. His things included a picture of his mum, pj's,

Doctor Smith, Cal's doctor, came in and explained that the surgery carried risks, like all surgeries did.

Then, a porter, who was Max, which for once, irrated Cal as he wheeled the doctor down.

Once, he was given the anesthetic Cal was knocked out and the surgeon's started the procedure on Cal.

* * *

><p>"Cal?" Ethan spoke as his brother seemed to wake up, the anaesthetic wearing off. He looked over at his brother. He was confused: Who did he know he was here? It turned out that his doctor told Ethan about the lump Cal had found.<p>

"Don't move " Ethan whispered, with a friendly smile. He didn't want him to hurt himself.

Usually, Cal would have answered back, but for once in his life he just nodded and closed his eyes as Ethan picked up a men's magazine that Cal brought sometimes, Men's Health.

Just, before Ethan left to go home to his apartment, he asked Cal if he needed anything and was surprised when Cal nodded and listed what he wanted: Deodorant, iPod, clean boxers, razor, toothbrush, clean clothes.

Ethan nodded: "OK "

He poured Cal a glass of water and left it on the side, told him to ring him if he felt he needed anything else.

Cal nodded. "Thanks "

Ethan smiled as he made his way out and headed to his car, getting in, he started the engine and drove home.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Ethan invites Cal to stay with him while he recovers from his surgery. <strong>

**I apologize that it was short. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick and short chapter. Started this last night, after Casualty had ended, loved Ethan, I also really enjoyed the Rita bits. Spelling mistakes are mine. **

* * *

><p><span>Family<span>

Chapter 4

Cal was asleep, dosed up on pain relief after his surgery. Doctor Smith came in to check on his patient. Cal stirred, sensing that someone was in the room. Doctor Smith noticed this.

"Caleb, how are you feeling?" Doctor Smith enquired, picking up his notes that were at the end of the bed.

"Rough " Cal muttered, he felt like he had been drinking and had woken with a hangover.

Doctor Smith gave a low chuckle as he wrote in Cal's notes as he checked the IV drip in his patient's hand.

* * *

><p>Ethan was in his apartment, he'd just been shopping for Cal, and got some fresh fruit in for him. He had a bag full of the things that Cal had asked for.<p>

Cal got a taxi to Ethan's house. Ethan was surprised to see his brother, he was going to pick him up.

"Are you OK?" Ethan asked quietly, holding the door open for him. Cal walked inside and headed fior the living room.

Cal nodded and sat down as Ethan got ready for work. He had tried to get the day off, to be there for Cal, but clinical lead Zoe needed him in.

Even know they, bickered sometimes over the fact that Cal left Ethan to fend for himself when he was younger, they loved each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Ethan supports Cal as he gets his results from the hospital, will they be what Cal had hoped for?<strong>


End file.
